


【德哈】love is learning/爱是不断学习

by Nyadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi
Summary: 救世主掌握不了的东西，他的爱人将负责教会他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	【德哈】love is learning/爱是不断学习

哈利一边整理着颈间的领结一边走进宴会场地的时候，开场舞已经结束了，他额角有一道细小的伤口，刚刚在更衣室换上礼服的时候没有发现，现在有些刺痛了，那是在之前抓捕逃犯的时候留下的，就在那道闪电伤疤的右上方。

哈利想，不能怪身为傲罗司司长的他在这种场合迟到，毕竟伦敦魔法界的罪犯们可不会因为你有个重要的宴会邀约就网开一面不去实施各种邪恶的计划，他又抬手松了松让他不舒服的领结。

赫敏站在宴会人群的最中心，得心应手地应对那些怀着各种目的上前搭话的人，她无疑是一位优秀的魔法部部长，哈利想象不到在完成那垒得高高的文件之后，她怎么会有精力来应付这些的。

哈利从漂浮着的托盘中提了一杯气泡甜酒，虽然他更想选择用威士忌或者伏特加将自己灌醉来短暂地忘记正身处这讨人厌的场合，但是他以前有段时间错误地接触酒精后并吸取了一点教训，知道如果在这种场合太过失态的话，赫敏绝对饶不了他。

在哈利第三次调整勒着他脖子的领结的时候，那个人闯入了他的视线。

哈利甚至忘记咽下口中的气泡甜酒，那一头因为灯光而散发着耀眼光晕的金发完全吸引住了他，哈利差一点就要冲过去了，但在那双灰蓝色眼睛撞进他视线的时候，哈利发现自己被对方无视了。

德拉科甚至没有看见他，或者更可能是装作没看见他。他冰冷的视线从哈利身上一扫而过，好像哈利只是一粒下落的灰尘，在平静的湖心甚至都击不起一点点涟漪。

哈利的冲动被那个冰冷的眼神扑灭了，他艰难地咽下被自己含得有些温热的液体，奇怪今天的气泡甜酒为什么如此浓烈，烧得他的的喉咙发痛，他强迫自己将视线定格在手中的杯子上，看着那些暖黄色的液体不断生出一颗颗气泡，它们脱离杯子底部，慢悠悠地浮出水面然后无声地破裂，哈利觉得应该逮捕这些小气泡们，因为它们太可恶了，逼得自己鼻头发酸。

看来伦敦最优秀的傲罗也会判断失误，气泡甜酒的杀伤力不低，它们像高浓度伏特加那样会让哈利失态。

哈利赶在被人发现他的泪水之前走到了宴会厅一角的露天观景台上，身后的纱帘被放下的一刻，才松了口气。

他俯下身，双肘支撑在白色理石围栏上，吸了吸鼻子觉得自己没出息透了，居然到了需要让微风吹干自己被泪水打湿的睫毛的地步。

伦敦很少会看到今天这样晴朗的星空，现在的季节让那些本就属于北半球的星星们刚好停在哈利的头顶，那个有着与他曾经爱人同样名字的星座正高高悬挂在那里，哈利有些气馁，现在屋内屋外有两个德拉科，让他进退两难。

这不公平。

哈利想，他回忆着刚刚那一瞥，发现自己在镜片的帮助下有着出乎意料的好视力，德拉科梳理得整齐的头发、浅金色的睫毛、略带笑意的嘴角再清楚不过的被他捕捉到，更别提那些包裹在晚礼服之下的哈利熟悉的身体以及它每一个部分。

哈利对这些想念极了，但德拉科显然不。

看来德拉科把自己照顾的很好，在他们分开之后。这不公平，哈利不用照镜子就知道自己现在什么样子，消瘦的脸颊，不能忽视的黑眼圈以及他那一头更加乱糟糟的头发，他把自己弄得像是穿着礼服的流浪汉。

他知道无论以前还是现在，自己都有够糟的。

当他回忆起那几年的婚姻生活时，才真切地发现，自己确实如同赫敏说的那样是一个不合格的丈夫，甚至到了糟糕透顶的地步了。

只要猫头鹰传来消息，他可以从任何事情中脱身赶往傲罗司，因此他破坏了无数个两人的纪念日烛光晚餐、幸福地一起窝在沙发上的黄昏以及刚要开始或者正在进行的床事。

他关注犯人的一切动向，知道他们喜欢躲藏的地点以及会为哪种酒精而冒险现身，但要问他德拉科喜欢哪一种牛排，哈利就会让自己的脑神经打结，他连牛排分成哪几种都不太知道。

他还发现自己甚至从来没对德拉科说过爱，在他贫瘠的童年中没人教会他怎么去表达爱以及如何坦然地接受爱，每当德拉科开口说爱他的时候，哈利都诚惶诚恐，他捧着对方那份浓烈的情感，心里报以同样真挚的爱意，但汹涌的浪潮堵住了他的喉咙，让他张口结舌不知道该说些什么，这时德拉科总会无奈地笑着吻他说着没关系。

于是他坦然地不再烦恼心中搞的他头晕的爱意，将注意力都放在那些不得不需要他的事情上。那些需要他帮助的人们，以及他们的哭喊声，让哈利不得不加快前进的脚步，即使是在战争结束后，哈利也毫不犹豫地将此作为自己的责任。

最后他惊恐地发现，他确实在无意中将德拉科摆在了靠后的位置。

相反，德拉科做的就很好，在他们婚姻生活的初期卢修斯威胁要把德拉科从继承人名单上剔除时，他坦然地搬出了马尔福庄园，克利切以及布莱克夫人的画像对他的到来表现出了极大的友好。

德拉科安慰哈利说他有圣芒戈的工作，他们的薪水足够支付日常的开销，只要他舍去以前那些奢华的生活习惯。

在哈利露出愧疚的表情时，他也只是笑笑说道：“是时候开始体验一下平民的生活以及你糟糕的品味了。”

所以在拒绝使用哈利父母留下来的财产后，德拉科换掉了那些需要经常打理的昂贵衣物，很快习惯了不那么柔软的床和不比绸缎丝滑的被褥，也没有为家里只有一个家养小精灵而抱怨，他甚至买了一本《欧洲料理魔法大全》，让哈利在忙到深夜的日子里回家后吃上他亲自做的食物。

德拉科对于如何成为一名合格的丈夫学习的很快，哈利想，如果有什么优秀丈夫专业学院的话，德拉科肯定会满分毕业的，而他自己一定会成为一个史上最差劲的留级生。

他的学业差到甚至都没有在后来那段时间里发现自己爱人情绪上的变化和他眼神中一次比一次深的失望。

在又一次因抓捕行动导致的重伤而昏迷了一周之后，哈利睁开眼睛，第一眼看到的是仍旧是坐在床边脸色苍白的丈夫，他没有像往常那样责怪哈利完全不考虑自己的安全，只是在哈利开口之前吻了吻他的额头。

哈利该察觉到异样的，但是他没有，他只是坦然地沉浸在爱人的温柔里。

所以当德拉科陪着痊愈的他回到格里莫广场12号时，哈利看到的是立在客厅中央已经打包好的行李。

“或许分开对我们都好，”即使是现在他仍旧能回忆起德拉科脸上平静的表情，“你可以全心全意地去当你的救世主，不用苦恼如何把爱分出来一点给我。而我，我可以从这些患得患失和担惊受怕的痛苦中解脱出来。”

“我甚至都不知道你是否爱我，哈利，你真的学会爱了吗？”德拉科站在门前甚至没有回头看他一眼。

“我当然爱你！”哈利想要冲过去拥抱他，但是被德拉科躲开了。

德拉科只是回头冲他无奈地笑着：“还不够，哈利，远远不够，你连爱一个人所需要的最基本的条件都还没做到。”

而哈利迷茫的沉默仿佛是在向他证实这一观点。

这是哈利从德拉科口中听到的最后一句话，然后他便看着自己的爱人提着行李无声地关上了格里莫广场12号的大门，直到最后，德拉科都维持着良好的修养。

而哈利，只能呆呆地站在那里，他那时迟钝到甚至不知道德拉科为什么离开。

他在怀疑自己的爱吗？

哈利当然爱他的一切，也爱他为了自己所做的改变。在夜深人静的时候，他会在已经熟睡的德拉科耳边悄悄诉说着爱意，亲吻他的耳朵然后在对方温暖的臂弯中睡去。

是因为自己没有在他清醒的时候表达过爱意吗？而他说的爱一个人最基本的条件又是什么？

哈利写了无数封填满“爱你”字眼的信，但所有被派去的猫头鹰都被遣回了，脚上的信件完全没有被动过的痕迹。他去过马尔福庄园几次，但在门口处总是被拦住，有时候是卢修斯，有时是纳西莎。卢修斯总是会冷哼一声，甩上大门的力度仿佛是要用它拍断哈利的鼻骨，有一次哈利不得不挥动魔杖修复自己出现裂纹的镜片。而纳西莎每次都温柔地帮哈利掖好耳边翘起的头发然后悲伤的告诉他这大概是最好的结果，对德拉科和他来说都是。

他甚至试着站在庄园的草坪上，冲着眼前的建筑大声将爱意述说给某个房间里的爱人，但是回应他的只有一旁的绿色孔雀。

最后他得到了马尔福一家搬去巴黎的消息，为了摆脱哈利的纠缠，德拉科甚至辞去了圣芒戈的职位，只留给哈利一张“别来找我”的字条。

他看着信封上德拉科用他好看的花体字写着的“致救世主”几个字，努力不让眼泪滴下来。

哈利知道那是德拉科在嘲笑他，每次他因为任务而离开德拉科的时候，他就会用斯莱特林们特有的那种强调叫他救世主。

但是哈利没办法无视那些求助，无论是在战争前后，他都不允许有人在他面前陷入危险，而自己对此无动于衷。他对每个向他求助的人都慷慨地给予帮助，那是他的成长过程在他灵魂上刻下的烙印，他随时准备好了牺牲自己。但是像赫敏说的那样，人的精力和情感是有限的，就跟罗恩的肚子一样，在装进去一整只感恩节火鸡后想要再吃下一口布丁都是很困难的，你不能在彻彻底底贯彻你的普世之爱的同时，还能兼顾好那些比较私人的小爱，或许这就是德拉科离开的原因。

“所以你知道为什么历史上那些为魔法世界做出重大贡献的名人大多都是单身了？因为他们爱着世间所有人，就很难学会如何去爱一个人了，他们可能连自己都不爱。”

“你是邓布利多的好学生，哈利，你学会了他要教给你的一切，爱世间所有，但你也同他一样，不懂得怎么爱一个人。”

在哈利彻底恢复单身后并试图用酒精杀死自己的某个夜晚，赫敏曾这么告诉他。

这并没有让哈利觉得好过一点，他并不想成为什么爱着世间所有人的圣人波特，他现在只想要他的德拉科。

而一年后，德拉科出现在伦敦的宴会上，带着那双让他怕极了的冰冷的灰蓝色眼睛，那里没有以往的甜蜜和柔情，只剩下冷漠和拒绝。他快控制不住自己想要奔向德拉科拥抱他亲吻他的冲动了，他不能让事情朝着那个方向发展，他会在那种眼神的注视下崩溃的。

所以当赫敏终于得闲走到阳台处寻找哈利时，那里只剩下盛着半杯起泡酒的杯子。

勇敢的格兰芬多逃跑了。

在哈利还没鼓起勇气面对这一切时，事情出现了转机。

他躺在病床上，完全忘记了疼痛，左肩膀上是大片的撕裂伤口，失血过多让哈利有些晕眩，但是他依旧靠着强大的意志力保持着清醒，因为站在他身边的那位治疗师。

“德拉科……”

德拉科认真地往那些渗血伤口上滴洒白鲜，伤口因为太深并没有立即愈合，但是血已经止住了。

他仿佛没听见任何声音一般直起身子在羊皮纸上记录着什么，在哈利差点忍不住再次开口的时候，德拉科说道：“伤口长34公分、深3公分，已经止血，一会儿会有人替你包扎，在痊愈之前禁止一些行动，波特先生。”

他像一位素不相识的医疗师那样称呼他，表情和眼神是同那晚一样的冷漠疏远。

在德拉科转身准备离去的时候，哈利顾不得肩膀上再次撕裂的伤口，他跳下床，从背后拥抱住德拉科，任由那些红色的血液渗透进对方身上的白色制服。

“别那么叫我，求求你了。”那些眼泪也和血液一起弄脏了那里的布料，右肩上伤口传来的剧痛几乎让他使不上力气，但他的手掌依旧紧紧地攥着德拉科胸前的衣襟。

漫长的沉默，在哈利终于支撑不住昏过去之前，听见了那个人的一声叹息。

“你还是什么都没有学会。”

德拉科又回到了格里莫广场12号，哈利像家里的第二只家养小精灵一样亦步亦趋地跟着他身后，他看着德拉科将行李搬进了客房，没敢开口。

哈利向赫敏请了长假，将傲罗司的烂摊子丢给罗恩，他要抓住任何机会向德拉科表达爱意。

在德拉科需要去圣芒戈工作的日子里，哈利会为他准备早餐，然后自己留在格里莫广场12号的客房里，看住德拉科的那些行李不让他有机会逃跑，但显然德拉科并没有想要离开的意思，他只是面无表情地吃下那些早餐，然后向他道谢。

人们才不会向自己的爱人道谢，那个词从德拉科口中说出让哈利难过的几乎落泪，但他试着让自己不那么在意，他现在只想要让德拉科知道他爱他。

于是哈利选择在德拉科不那么忙的时候，拥抱他。在沙发上、在书桌旁以及客房门口，他一遍遍地向德拉科诉说着爱意，但得到的只是德拉科的毫无回应。

哈利不知道德拉科为什么会同意住回格里莫广场12号，他本以为这是一个复合的信号，但是他的冷漠又让他疑惑，在他终于承受不住这一切而在德拉科胸前哭出声时，哈利终于感受到了那双温暖的双手抚上了自己的背。

他听见德拉科温柔的声音响在耳畔：“我要的不是这些，哈利。”

哈利更加想不明白了，德拉科想要什么呢？他确信他还爱着自己，而他也终于能够坦然表达爱意，所以是哪里出了错，德拉科到底想要什么？而他说的爱一个人最基本的条件又是什么？

哈利想总有一天他要自己弄明白这个问题的，但是命运先他一步将答案揭晓。

哈利冲进圣芒戈的时候，那个伪装成病人的嫌犯已经被傲罗押送走了，哈利没有多看他一眼，他只是茫然地跟在罗恩身后走进了那间病房，然后他看见了躺在床上的德拉科。

他的脸如同他的头发一样苍白了，那些红色的血液不断地从他额头的伤口处涌出，在他的眼窝处汇聚成一小滩后，将他紧闭着的双眼上的睫毛染成了红色，然后那些液体越过他的颧骨流向他的耳后，它们流过的痕迹把他好看的脸颊分割成一块块不规则的形状。

哈利仿佛一瞬间没了力气，他的腿软到没办法支撑自己，在罗恩的帮助下才没有跪在地上，他连声音都发不出来只能看着那些治疗师们围着德拉科团团转。哈利此刻只觉得奇怪，他麻木的大脑居然在这一瞬间想明白了德拉科到底想要的是什么。

哈利坐在床边没有挪过位置，他这样已经持续了两天两夜了。他嗅了嗅鼻子，感觉总是能闻到那些血腥的气味，但德拉科身上的血迹早就被擦拭干净了，晚些时候他才明白，那些只是他记忆中的气味，在他看见德拉科满身是血地躺在那里时，那气味就无法从他脑子里消散。

他轻轻抚摸着德拉科那些无精打采的金发，低声呼唤着他的名字，每一次都得不到他想要的回应，他想看他睁开眼睛，想看他藏在金色睫毛下的灰蓝瞳孔，想听他叫自己的名字，即使是冷漠的“波特”也可以，只要他醒过来，拜托了。

他终于知道德拉科曾经的痛苦是什么了，他也知道德拉科想要的是什么，他想要确保自己的爱人能够活着。

他那些固执又冲动的英雄主义，也许救下了一些人，但是却让他的德拉科每天生活在折磨之中。

在他每一个因为需要前往危险之地而爽约纪念日，还有不顾自己安危骑着飞天扫帚穿梭在一道道绿色魔咒之间的时候，又或者躺在圣芒戈昏迷不醒的那些夜晚，德拉科是如何被痛苦煎熬着，在他不知道的时候，德拉科是不是也像现在的自己一样，鼻尖萦绕着无法消散的血腥气，只能无能为力的坐在那里等待命运女神的眷顾，让自己的爱人醒来。

而曾经的自己，只是坦然地享受着那些温柔绿荫的庇护，却不知道那棵参天大树是被多少泪水和担忧浇灌而成。

他都不知道他的痛苦，又有什么资格说自己爱着德拉科。

他俯下身，让自己一侧的脸颊贴近德拉科单薄的胸膛，那里微弱得心跳声，一次次打在自己的心口，哈利只能无声地哭泣。

“我曾经想过很多次，哈利。”当哈利觉得自己再也哭不出更多眼泪的时候，他头顶响起那个熟悉的声音。

他抬起头，惊喜和错愕让他愣在那里，德拉科虚弱地冲他微笑，他伸过手来，将哈利翘起的一缕头发掖好，然后让他重新躺回自己的胸口。

“我曾经想过很多次，或许在下一次傲罗行动结束后，我只能得到一具你冰冷的尸体。”他的声音和那些心跳声混合着交织在哈利的耳边，“我害怕极了，你知道的我胆子最小了。”

哈利刚刚停止的泪水再一次将德拉科胸口的布料打湿。

“我本来有很多美好的计划，等我们没那么忙了就去世界各地旅行，我想带你去看北方的雪山和南方的瀑布，瑞士有一片森林，里面有着白色皮毛的牡鹿，那简直是你守护神的翻版，你会喜欢它们的。”

“然后等再过几年我们甚至可以领养一个孩子，男孩女孩都无所谓但是一定要有金色的头发和祖母绿的眼睛，我们会把世界上最美好的东西都给他，他该有多骄傲，因为他有世界上最优秀的父亲们。”

哈利哽咽得说不出话来，只能收紧手臂作为对德拉科的回应。

“等我们再老一点，我得说那时候你一定看起来比我老，因为我的发色会掩盖住白发，而你得顶着斑白的鬓角到处乱晃，年轻人都会叫你老波特，那时候我们就可以退休了，然后我们可以搬到海边，或者山林里，随便哪里都好，只要最后在生命的终点，我们一起像你的祖先一样优雅地迎接死神就好。”

“我喜欢极了这个结局，哈利，你不知道我有多希望时间能够过得快一点，只要故事进行到结局就没人能分开我们了，”德拉科抬手抚摸着哈利杂乱的黑发，“因为我每天都在害怕你会在中途退出，哈利，我不敢想象，我每天都在祈求，希望我的救世主能够救救我。”

“我当然知道你爱我，你每晚那些细碎的亲吻和呢喃的话语我怎么可能不知道呢？但是这不够，光是爱我还不够哈利。”

“爱一个人所需要的最基本的条件，就是你要先学会爱你自己。”

“我从认识你的那天，就知道你身上的责任，我不想也不愿意阻止你哈利，但是，你得知道你的生命不单单只属于你，它还有一半是我的，结婚时候的誓言里你承诺过的，你不能那么不管不顾地挥霍它。”

“为了我，你要学会爱你自己，为了我，哈利。”

哈利抬起头看着德拉科，他想自己现在肯定狼狈极了，眼泪和鼻涕糊在一起，但德拉科只是温柔地看着他，就像他们站在结婚礼堂的那一天一样。

哈利点了点头，也许他没办法那么快掌握那些爱自己的诀窍，但是没关系，有德拉科在，他会教给他的。

FIN.


End file.
